Us
by yukimarui
Summary: Temani kami sebentar saja./ SHO-AI


Temani kami sebentar saja./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) DMM & NITRO+

Mikazuki Munechika x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Tsurumaru Kuninaga x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Warning: Sho-ai, TYPO /ini pasti/, cemilan 3-in-1, mikanbatsuru /waow/, manba-centric, MANBAHAREM /confetti/

Note: ZTRH – Episode 5- Adegan /?/ setelah Kashuu melewati Mikazuki

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Set..._

" _Uwa_!"

Tsurumaru Kuninaga dengan cepat merepet ke dinding ketika sosok Kashuu Kiyomitsu berjalan cepat melewatinya. Bahkan _uchigatana_ yang datang pertama kali ke benteng mereka itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan keberadaannya yang sudah bagaikan cicak.

" _K-kore wa odoroita_ ,..." katanya kemudian saat Kashuu menghilang di belokan ruangan. Setitik keringat meluncur di pipinya. Matanya sekilas bisa melihat ekspresi gelap _uchigatana_ bersurai hitam tersebut.

'Apa yang terjadi?' batinnya.

Para _touken danshi_ sudah maklum jika Kashuu mungkin merasa kesepian—tapi, separah itukah?

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Tsurumaru melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauhi arah kemana Kashuu pergi. Dia lebih memilih memberikan waktu pada _uchigatana_ itu untuk menenangkan diri barang sejenak.

 _Ah_ , mungkin setelah ini dia harus bicara pada Manba- _chan_.

Dia kan sekarang sudah menjadi asisten _aruji_ mereka.

Dengan tekad baru _tachi_ tempaan Gojou Kuninaga itu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kali ini dengan tujuan yang lebih pasti daripada tujuannya satu menit yang lalu—mencari korban baru untuk kejahilannya.

 _Tap...tap..._

Ketika tiba di pertengahan _engawa_ yang menghadap ke bukit di belakang benteng mereka, Tsurumaru bisa menemukan sosok ' **kakek'nya** tengah duduk sendirian. Sepertinya belum menyadari kedatangannya.

 _Muehehe_ , mangsa yang sedap sekali.

Sosok bangau putih yang dikenal karena kejahilannya itu lalu berjalan dengan mengendap-endap ke arah Mikazuki. Sementara _tachi_ bersurai biru gelap itu masih terfokus menyeruput tehnya yang entah sudah keberapa kali hari itu.

Tangannya yang gatal sudah terangkat ke udara. Bersiap untuk mengagetkan sang _Tenka Gouken_. Akhirnya, hari yang dia tunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Rekor mengagetkan seorang _Tenka Gouken_ tidak akan ada duanya.

Apalagi kalau sampai ' **kakek'nya** jantungan.

Saingan untuk mendapatkan Manba- _chan_ akan berkurang!

MUAHAHAHAHA!

"Tsurumaru, Mikazuki,"

Kepala berbeda warna itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Wajah mereka sangat komikal saat itu. Dengan keterkejutan yang tergambar jelas di wajah—dan tambahan mulut terbuka lebar untuk Tsurumaru.

Hanya warna kuning cerah yang terpantul di bola mata Mikazuki maupun Tsurumaru.

 _UWOH!_

Kau tidak akan melihat surai pirang sebebas itu kalau bukan di tempat tidur!

Berkah macam apa yang datang hari ini?!

 _JIJI!_

AKU RELA KAU MINUM TEH SELAMANYA DI _ENGAWA_!

Yamanbagiri merasakan pandangan aneh dari _kedua touken_ danshi itu. Kakinya mundur selangkah ketika tak satupun dari _tachi_ tersebut mau mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya.

A-apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

.

.

 _E-ekhem._

"Yamanbagiri, ada apa?"

Ngomong-ngomong, itu tadi suara batuk Mikazuki. Tsurumaru masih membuka tutup mulutnya layaknya ikan koi, jadi mustahil dirinya yang batuk.

"Apa kalian melihat kemana Kashuu pergi?" pertanyaan Yamanbagiri itu membuat duo kakek-cucu tersebut saling pandang.

Tsurumaru lalu menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Terlupakan sudah niatnya untuk menjahili Mikazuki, " _Ah_ , aku tidak begitu yakin tapi...sepertinya ke pohon sakura yang besar itu," katanya si surai putih.

" _Ah_ , apakah kalian berselisih paham?" kini Mikazuki yang bertanya. Gelengan diberikan oleh Yamanbagiri. Pandangan matanya lalu jatuh ke _omamori_ berwarna biru tua yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Kashuu," jawab Yamanbagiri dengan nada suara pelan. Tsurumaru dan Mikazuki bertukar pandang mendengar jawaban Yamanbagiri.

Tsurumaru lalu menepuk kedua bahu Yamanbagiri yang masih berdiri diam di _engawa_ , dengan pandangan mata yang mengarah ke _omamori_ milik Kashuu. Sepasang kuning milik Tsurumaru lalu menatapnya serius.

"Berikan sedikit waktu untuk Kashuu, Manba- _chan_ ," katanya dengan mengeratkan tangannya pada bahu Yamanbagiri, "Dia akan membutuhkannya," mati-matian Tsurumaru menahan tangannya yang ingin mengusak surai pirang tersebut.

ARRGHHH!

"Hm, apa yang dikatakan Tsurumaru benar, Yamanbagiri," timpal Mikazuki dengan sebuah senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Namun sekali lihat saja kita tahu senyum itu cukup menyeramkan—apalagi pandangan menusuk yang kemudian dia arahkan pada sang cucu.

"Ah, mungkin kalian benar juga—"

" _Hahaha_! Sebagai gantinya, maukah kau menemani orangtua ini duduk sebentar saja?"

HUH?!

Tsurumaru menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah Mikazuki yang memasang senyum yang jelas sekali tidak mungkin bisa ditolak oleh Manba- _chan_ nya.

 _Cih_ , licik sekali!

"Tapi, Kashuu—"

Tangan Mikazuki lebih dulu meraih tangannya. Menggenggamnya dengan lembut, " _Ii yo_ —Kashuu memang membutuhkan waktu untuk merenung sejenak. Setelah itu kita bisa berbicara dengannya," pandangan dwiwarna itu lalu mengarah ke arah Yamanbagiri. Menatapnya dengan keteduhan dan ketenangan yang sepadan dengan usianya.

Yamanbagiri diam sebentar. Sebelum sebuah helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibirnya, "Baiklah,"

Sosok _uchigatana_ tempaan Horikawa Kunihiro itu lalu duduk di sebelah kanan Mikazuki. Tangan kanannya juga tak lupa menggandeng tangan Tsurumaru, secara tak langsung membimbing tachi bersurai putih –yang entah sejak kapan merajuk- itu untuk duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Jadilah sekarang Yamanbagiri diapit oleh Mikazuki dan Tsurumaru. Setelah sebelumnya Mikazuki memindahkan nampan teh yang menghalanginya untuk mendekat kepada Yamanbagiri ke samping kiri tubuhnya.

Yamanbagiri lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pohon sakura yang tengah berbunga lebat. Sepasang mata hijaunya perlahan menghilang di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup. Hidungnya menghirup udara segar dan manis di sekitarnya. Dirinya begitu menyukai angin lembut yang perlahan membelai wajahnya.

Sebuah senyum tipis terbit di wajahnya.

 _Jiiiiii..._

Tapi tatapan dua _tachi_ yang duduk di kanan dan kirinya itu seakan merusak suasana tenang ini. Dengan kecurigaan yang tak bisa dia tutupi, Yamanbagiri mengarahkan pandangan matanya untuk menatap pada dua _tachi_ yang sekarang malah tak segan menatapnya secara terang-terangan.

"K-katakan saja apa yang kalian mau," kata Yamanbagiri, perlahan wajahnya berhias semburat merah tipis.

Ketika tak satupun dari tachi itu menjawab Yamanbagiri menjadi malu sendiri. Wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah tomat dan pandangan kemudian menunduk. Tak berani menatap ke arah dua pedang indah yang kini mengarahkan atensi sepenuhnya padanya.

Kedua tangannya lalu terangkat ke udara. Niat hati ingin menarik tudung yang biasanya menutupi kepala pirangnya. Namun dua tangan berbeda menahan kedua tangan Yamanbagiri. Menggenggamnya dengan erat dan menumpukannya kembali di paha Yamanbagiri.

Mata Yamanbagiri tak pernah bisa lepas dari dua tangan dengan warna pakaian berbeda itu. Biru tua dan putih yang kontras.

" _Maa_ , ini baru namanya kejutan," gumam Tsurumaru. Kepalanya lalu bersandar di bahu Yamanbagiri yang lebih kecil.

Yamanbagiri mengerejap bingung. Pandangan matanya mengarah pada Mikazuki, meminta penjelasan, " _Hahaha_ , kali ini aku setuju," kata si surai biru gelap, yang menatap Yamanbagiri dengan kehangatan, "Kau harus melakukannya sering-sering, Yamanbagiri," tambahnya.

Kerjapan tak mengerti kembali diberikan Yamanbagiri. Dia sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Mikazuki dan Tsurumaru. Mulutnya terbuka, dengan satu pertanyaan di ujung lidahnya.

" _Saa tte_ , hari sudah mulai sore. Bagaimana kalau kau segera mencari Kashuu?"

Pertanyaan Mikazuki menghentikan niatan Yamanbagiri. Seiring dengan lepasnya dua genggaman hangat itu di tangannya, Yamanbagiri kembali menyadari tujuan awalnya sebelum duduk-duduk dengan Mikazuki dan Tsurumaru.

" _Ah_ , kau benar juga," kata Yamanbagiri. Sosoknya lalu bangkit berdiri _engawa_ , bersiap untuk menyusul Kashuu—tujuan awalnya.

"Semoga berhasil, Manba- _chan_!" kata Tsurumaru, sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

Kepala Yamanbagiri mengangguk.

"Cepatlah masuk ke dalam, kalian nanti masuk angin," pesannya kemudian. Berbalik pergi dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan tawa yang hendak meluncur keluar ketika mendengar Tsurumaru membalas dengan sengit ke arahnya.

" _Hidoii yo_ , Manba- _chan_! Aku tidak setua **_jiji_** ini tahu!"

" _Hahaha_ , tapi rambutmu memutih lebih cepat dariku, Tsuru _yo_ ,"

"DARI AWAL SUDAH BEGINI TAHU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan ketika Kashuu menanyakan kenapa Yamanbagiri tidak mengenakan tudungnya seperti biasa—dia tahu harus menghajar siapa lebih dahulu.

Yang pasti bukan saudaranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yahuuuu, reader-san!

Sebenernya ini ide udah ada sejak kemarin, tapi gegara saya lagi tenggelam di pixiv...yahh, jadinya hari ini baru bisa ngepost. Mana barusan mati lampu lagi. Kan ym atuttt/PLAK

Okeh, makasih banyak untuk kyodai-kyodai sekalian yang sudah nemenin saya FG an kemarin! AWWWW, SAYA MAH BAHAGIAAAA! Mana manba lepas kerudung /?/ lagi di episode 5!

KU GA KUAT MAMAHORI! PLIS SEMBUNYIIN MANBA SEKARANG!/ siap karung/ ehem, oke, hari sudah semakin pagi kyodai sekalian, ym sekarang mau bobo cantik dulu /tebar biji jagung/

Ym tunggu review dari reader-san /thumbs up/ Terimakasih dan sampai bertemu kembali pemirsa!

Salam,

ym


End file.
